Un mismo sueño
by NaiCaptainSwaner
Summary: AU (CaptainSwan) —Es para ti—Ella le sonrió y entonces tomo la rosa, admirándola. No tenia espinas y estaba muy sana, de un intenso color carmesí. —Es hermosa—El se acerco a ella. Emma cerro los ojos y sintió los masculinos labios del ojiazul sobre los de ella... Imágenes como estas son constantes en los sueños de Emma Swan y Killian Jones, pero, ¿que esconden realmente?
1. Prefacio

**_Te conozco, caminé contigo una vez en un sueño  
>Te conozco, el brillo en sus ojos es tan familiar un brillo...<em>**

**_Pero si yo te conozco, sé lo que va a hacer  
>Tú me amas a la vez, como lo hiciste una vez sobre un sueño <em>**

**_Once Upon A Dream- Lana del Rey_**

* * *

><p><em>Aquel hombre apuesto que siempre la encontraba, se acercaba a ella. Tenia una mano escondida detrás de su espalda, como si estuviera escondiendo algo. <em>

_El sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Hasta que el la alcanzo y se sentó a su lado._

—_Hola, princesa._

—_Hola, capitán.—Se acerco a el, esperando el acostumbrado beso que solían darse. Pero el se alejo y poso una rosa roja frente a ella._

—_Es para ti—Ella le sonrió y entonces tomo la rosa, admirándola. No tenia espinas y estaba muy sana, de un intenso color carmesí._

—_Es hermosa—El se acerco a ella. Emma cerro los ojos y sintió los masculinos labios del ojiazul sobre los de ella_

Así fue como se conocieron, a través de un sueño.

De un mismo sueño.

Sin saber porque había sido así, ¿porque a través de un sueño? ¿Pura casualidad o obra del destino?

Ninguno lo supo realmente, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que casi sin saberlo se habían enamorado el uno del otro.


	2. Viejos amigos

**_Te conozco, caminé contigo una vez en un sueño  
>Te conozco, el brillo en sus ojos es tan familiar un brillo...<em>**

**_Pero si yo te conozco, sé lo que va a hacer  
>Tú me amas a la vez, como lo hiciste una vez sobre un sueño<em>**

**_Once Upon A Dream- Lana del Rey_**

* * *

><p>Emma abrió los ojos repentinamente. El mismo sueño de nuevo, y ella siempre estaba como protagonista con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules.<p>

Había veces en las que el escenario cambiaba, pero siempre estaba ella y aquel hombre.

Emma se veía a si misma, sentada en un banco del parque.

_Aquel hombre apuesto que siempre la encontraba, se acercaba a ella. Tenia una mano escondida detrás de su espalda, como si estuviera escondiendo algo. _

_El sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Hasta que el la alcanzo y se sentó a su lado._

—_Hola, princesa._

—_Hola, capitán.—Se acerco a el, esperando el acostumbrado beso que solían darse. Pero el se alejo y poso una rosa roja frente a ella._

—_Es para ti—Ella le sonrió y entonces tomo la rosa, admirándola. No tenia espinas y estaba muy sana, de un intenso color carmesí._

—_Es hermosa—El se acerco a ella. Emma cerro los ojos y sintió los masculinos labios del ojiazul sobre los de ella. _

El beso solo duro segundos, pues Emma se despertó.

Asustada, porque aquel beso se había sentido muy real.

Y mas aun, porque venia soñando aquello, mucho mas frecuentemente durante el ultimo mes.

Incluso su familia y amigos notaban que estaba extraña. Solo su amiga Rubí sabia de aquellos extraños sueños.

Y es que Emma desconocía—y a la vez— conocía a aquel hombre que parecía perseguirla en sueños.

Por ejemplo sabia que se llamaba Killian Jones—y pese a saber su nombre, no quería buscarle— y que cuando era niño jugaba a ser un pirata, era por eso que en sueños ella le decía capitán.

Sin embargo, aunque Rubí a veces intentara convencerla de buscarlo, ella se negaba rotundamente.

Y no porque no tuviera curiosidad, sino porque, ¿que le diría si lo encontraba?

_Hola, soy Emma Swan. Quería decirte que hace unos meses vengo soñando que somos pareja_

Nadie en su sano juicio haría eso. La vería como a una extraña, incluso ella se había imaginado que lo encontraba pero lejos de mostrarse interesado, creía que ella era un especie de acosadora obsesionada con el a tal punto que soñaba que eran novios.

Decidió dejar de preocuparse, aunque agradeció que ya era fin de semana o tendría que ir al trabajo como zombie por la falta de sueño.

Emma se despertó, y trato de acostumbrar su vista a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Se había olvidado de cerrar la persiana.

Había soñado de vuelta con el, aunque con un escenario distinto. Porque esta vez estaban cenando en un pequeño restaurante.

Cansada de aquella situación decidió investigar. Se preparo un café y se sentó frente a la computadora que pocas veces usaba.

Se puso a pensar, ¿que podía buscar?

Tecleo sueños premonicionales.

Emma no creía en esas cosas, pero la situación lo ameritaba, deseaba urgentemente respuestas a sus preguntas.

Mas de 1.000 resultados aparecieron frente a ella. Entro a la primer pagina.

_Existen bastantes teorías acerca de porque algunos sueños parecen cumplirse en la vida física..._

Emma siguió leyendo, y al no encontrar nada realmente útil decidió buscar en mas paginas, llenas de información esperando a ser leídas.

Cinco paginas después, Emma había perdido la esperanza. La información que había encontrado no era mas que banal comparada con la información que ella esperaba hallar.

Tecleo nuevamente.

_Generalmente los recuerdos de vidas pasadas, se manifiestan en deja vus y sueños. Muchos creen en la reencarnación, mientras que otros tantos son ecepticos, ¿pero como podría saber uno realmente si existe?_

_Muchas personas afirman haber visto en sueños detalles de su antigua vida..._

Decidió tomar aire fresco, lo necesitaba porque se había pasado media hora—desde que se había despertado—buscando información acerca de los sueños.

Emma no supo porque—pero de repente— se sintió cansada, aunque tan solo había caminado dos cuadras. Se sentó en el primer banco que vio del parque y cerro los ojos, exhalando el aire fresco que el otoño había traído consigo.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado en el banco.

No quería que pareciera que se había dormido en pleno parque. Saco el celular y—de paso—miro de reojo al hombre sentado a su lado. Simulo estar ocupada con su celular.

Pero sin embargo sintió la mirada fija de aquel hombre en todo momento. Al principio la miradas no le habían molestado, pero pasados diez minutos, cargados de un incomodo silencio, empezó a preguntarse porque el hombre le miraba y, sobre todo, empezó a enojarse porque aquel hombre la mirara tan descaradamente sin vergüenza.

—¿Tengo algo?—Pregunto Emma con claro tono irritado. El joven no reacciono al instante, porque la miro mas y a pesar de que no Emma no lo supo en aquel momento, el hombre estaba pensando en lo hermosa que ella era y en que debería decirle.—¿Tengo algo en la cara? o ¿en mi pelo?—Agrego. Sin embargo, el siguió callado.

Emma ante el comportamiento de el, se tomo unos segundos para mirarlo mas detenidamente, pues antes no se había atrevido a mirarle sabiendo que el también le observaba.

El era de cabello oscuro, unos—tal como pensó Emma—hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Su barba de tres días, le hacia, aun mas apuesto.

—Tu—Susurro inaudiblemente la rubia atónita ante la persona frente a ella. Pero para su mala suerte, el la oyó y sonrió ante la reacción de la muchacha.

—¿Emma?—Pregunto ilusionado.

La rubia se aterrorizo. ¿Como era que aquel hombre—con el que había soñado la noche de ayer—sabia su nombre?

Era imposible.

O al menos, era lo que ella creía.

—¿Como sabes mi nombre, Killian?—Inquirió desconfiada.

Luego al darse cuenta de que había pronunciado su nombre—y de una forma tan natural como si fueran viejos amigos—se tapo la boca con las manos.

El sonrió nuevamente, ella era tan hermosa. Y su nombre pronunciado por sus labios, era música a los oídos de Killian.

—Tal vez... de la misma forma que tu sabes mi nombre—Dijo Killian.

Aquello provoco a Emma mas curiosidad, que iba aumentando a cada segundo.

—He estado soñando contigo, hace un mes. Cada noche.—Killian resalto las ultimas palabras, lo que hizo que Emma mirara los ojos azulinos de el.

La chica de ojos verdes, dudo un largo instante sobre confesarle que ella también lo había hecho.

Y finalmente lo hizo.

Se lo confeso, lo que hizo que Killian la mirara ilusionado. Y si Emma lo conociera diría que casi con anhelo.

Y no se equivocaría, el—a diferencia de la chica Swan— había reconocido que su belleza, tanto interior como física, le hacia sentir algo que creyó que no sentiría en mucho tiempo, luego del rompimiento con su ex-novia Milah.

—¿Que tal si tomamos un café y hablamos de eso?—Emma no pudo evitar aceptar, se sentía mucho mas curiosa que desconfiada, aunque había algo de incomodidad en su situación.

Es decir, hablaría con un hombre con el que había soñado que salían.

_Si, sin duda nada fuera de lo normal_

Pensó Emma con sarcasmo.

Así ambos se dirigieron al Granny's, el cual—casualmente—ambos conocían.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a Raquel Emanuele, por leerme y considerarme lo suficientemente buena como para ponerla entre sus favoritos. Gracias, también por comentar.<p> 


	3. El numero y el beso

**N/A: **La situación: Todo esto que pasa no cambia ciertas cosas, no están en Storybroke por una maldición ni nada por el estilo, Storybroke solo es un simple pueblo de Maine. Ademas, Emma tiene a Henry (Aquí Regina también lo adopto) y estuvo en la cárcel, así que Neal sigue desaparecido.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo).

* * *

><p><strong>Te conozco, caminé contigo una vez en un sueño<strong>

**Te conozco, el brillo en sus ojos es tan familiar un brillo...**

**Pero si yo te conozco, sé lo que va a hacer**

**Tú me amas a la vez, como lo hiciste una vez sobre un sueño.**

**Once Upon A Dream- Lana del Rey**

* * *

><p>—Así que, ¿que soñaste?—Dijo Emma en un intento de cortar la tensión que se había creado, producto de la incomoda situación.<p>

—Bueno, soñé que estábamos en el parque, el mismo donde nos conocimos ahora, y que yo te daba una rosa y luego te besaba—Emma empezó a toser, se había ahogado con el café que había pedido.

Escucho como Killian soltó una risita entre dientes, pues intentaba disimularla.

—¿Disculpa?—Dijo Emma, entre furiosa y sorprendida.

—Lo siento, amor. ¿Estas bien?—La rubia dejo a un lado la sorpresa y se enfureció aun mas. Se debatió sobre irse, darle una bofetada al hombre o las dos.

—No me digas amor, mi nombre es Emma. ¿Entendido?—El hombre asintió, pero Emma supo que no le haría caso.

Sin embargo, mas tarde—y Emma lo noto—Killian decidió ser mas caballeroso con la rubia, no solo por su curiosidad por saber que significaban los sueños, sino también que no quería que lo alejara de ella.

—Bien, te he contestado. Ahora, ¿que haz soñado?—Emma lo miro. Ni de broma le hubiera dicho que había soñado lo mismo, pero sentía la curiosidad persiguiéndola y no quería permitirse mas noches en vela y mañanas llenas de café.

—Soñé lo mismo que tu—Confeso, Killian la miro.

La rubia no lo sabia, pero para Killian era una posibilidad—que aumento, junto con sus esperanzas—de que ambos algún día estuvieran juntos.

En la mirada azulina de el había un brillo y un sentimiento que Emma no supo descifrar, pero cualquiera que se haya enamorado lo hubiera descrito como ilusión y esperanza.

Killian sinceramente, no recordaba haber sentido nada asi desde hace años. Era algo extraño, tan solo con verla sentía que se le aceleraba el corazón. Y ni hablar de cuando se hundía en los hermosos ojos avellanas de la rubia, era como si el tiempo parase y lo único que quería hacer era besarla y abrazarla.

Ella inhalo profundamente antes de hablar.

—¿Investigaste algo al respecto?

—De hecho, no al principio. Creí que tal vez te había visto en algún lado y entonces soñé contigo o que era una casualidad, pero un mes después sin duda no lo era así que busque—Emma deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que hubiera descubierto porque soñaban eso o como detenerlo.

—Pero no dieron muchos resultados—Agrego el, estrellando a Emma de la realidad, que había estado imaginando con que dejaría de soñar con el y hasta nunca, adiós.

—También yo—.

—Ya que sabes mi nombre, ¿tal vez sepas algo mas de mi?—Inquirió.

—Bueno, se que tienes un hermano y que eres de Irlanda.

—Es cierto. ¿Algo mas?

—Se que cuando eras pequeño jugabas a ser el capitán Garfio—Agrego ella, un tanto avergonzada por saber de su infancia.

—Yo se que tu padre se llama David, tu madre Mary Margaret y que tu mejor amiga es Rubi—Dijo señalando con el mentón a Rubí, que atendía otra mesa. ¿Tengo razón?—Dijo Killian, arqueando su ceja izquierda.

Emma advirtió que tenia razón, y que ese gesto le hacia aun mas guapo. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

La siguiente hora se la pasaron charlando, la mitad del tiempo de los sueños y de su vida personal, ademas la otra media hora se la pasaron charlando de cosas triviales como si fueran viejos amigos que hace mucho tiempo que no se ven.

Luego de un llamado por parte de Henry, debió despedirse, no sin antes recibir el numero de Killian.

Luego de irse a su departamento, tomo el papelito escrito con _su _numero y lo miro, sonriendo como una tonta adolescente.

_Concéntrate__, Emma. Lo importante es saber de los sueños_

—Mama... mama—Dijo Henry pasando su mano de arriba a abajo frente a su vista.

—Emma—Saludo, un tanto seca, Regina. No era para menos, aun le tenia algo de resentimiento por haber abandonado a Henry, y para colmo el haya ido a buscarla.—¿Podría quedarme hoy con Henry?

—Si, si Henry quiere.—Dijo ella, un tanto distraída.—¿Que harán?—Pregunto con curiosidad y desgano, Regina solo le iba a contestar por cortesía, pedido de Henry que dijo que olvidara todo lo que había pasado antes y se concentrara en el ahora.

—Iremos al cine, luego a un parque de diversiones, comeremos helado y...—Henry se le adelanto a Regina, esta le dio una mirada cómplice, con un sutil toque de suplica.

Casi había soltado algo que ella específicamente le había dicho que se lo ahorrara para ellos; Robin, un viejo conocido de Regina, con quien se habian estado viendo iba a acompañarlos y también traería a Roland, su hijo pequeño.

—Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos. No queremos llegar tarde.—Dijo Regina, dando por cortada la charla.

—Claro. Adiós, mama—Dijo Henry, la aludida le dio un beso en la frente, ambos salieron.

Emma se acostó en su cama, cerro los ojos, pensando nueva e inevitablemente en Killian.

El teléfono la saco de su ensoñación.

—¿Emma?—.

—¿Killian?—Pregunto con confusión.

—¿Como tienes mi numero?—Emma llego a pensar que tal vez si era un acosador.

—Se lo pedí a Rubi—Dijo su voz con tranquilidad.

Oh. Rubi la había traicionado. Pero Emma la conocía, así que lo mas probable era que ella creyera que le hacia un favor dándole su numero a un completo desconocido.

—¿Que quieres?

—Preguntarte si quieres salir a cenar—.

¿Cenar? ¿Con el?

¿Era ella o eso le había sonado a cita? Agh, tal vez esta paranoica.

—Como dos...—Se detuvo, no podía decir "amigos". No eran amigos, ¡se habían conocido hoy! ¿Conocidos? ¿Por que seguía sonandole a cita?

—¿Como dos desconocidos que quieren conocerse?—Dijo la voz masculina, sin que Emma notara el sutil toque de decepcion en su voz.

—Bien. ¿En media hora?

—Eh, si. Yo te paso a buscar—Respondió.

—¡Espera! ¿Sabes mi dirección?—Pregunto Emma, desconfiada.

—Eh, no. ¿Me la pasas?

—Mejor te veo en el allí. ¿Te parece en el Granny's?—Pregunto Emma, al no encontrar algún restaurante que mencionar.

Emma tan solo esperaba que el no supiera que viviera en los departamentos de la abuela de Rubi.

Se cambio, trato de vestirse no demasiado elaborado para no dar una impresión equivocada en Killian. Lo único que quería era saber porque tenían los mismo sueños y como detenerlo.

Bajo cinco minutos antes, para hacer que había llegado recién, pues no quería que el supiera donde vivía. Al menos, no por ahora.

Lo vio entrar cinco minutos después, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes en una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, siento llegar tarde—Se disculpo. No era tarde, pero el no parecía saber que hora era. Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, quitandole importancia.

Luego de pedir, se pusieron a charlar de cosas triviales, entre ellas detalles un tanto personales.

—Así que irlandés, ¿eh?—El sonrió.—Y, ¿por que haz dejado Irlanda por un desconocido y pequeño pueblo en Maine?—Pregunto curiosa.

—Vine porque quise viajar un poco porque...—Se callo de repente. Emma estuvo a punto de decirle que si no quería hablar de ello no lo hiciera, pero el inspiro hondo y continuo—vine buscando a una... persona y luego de instalarme aquí comenze a soñar contigo así que no me fui.—Agrego luego como si estuviera hablando del clima, la rubia dejo de sonreír, repentinamente incomoda.

Ella había notado la sutil indirecta de la atracción de Killian hacia ella, y eso la hacia sentir confusa e incomoda.

No había tenido, lo que podría decirse, buenas experiencias en el amor. Y el hecho de los sueños y la repentina aparición del ojiazul la ponía... cohibida. Si, esa era la palabra.

Ella cambio de tema, y el, lo noto pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Luego de terminar de cenar, siguieron hablando un rato mas. Después de que ella se fijara la hora, concluyo la charla y se dispuso a irse.

—Emma—Su voz la detuvo en seco—. Ven, quiero hablar contigo. No puedes evitarlo por siempre, debemos hablar de nuestros sueños. La casualidad no existe, si te conocí fue por algo.

Ella no se movió, en su mente se ideaban cientos de modos de huir, y una de ella era salir corriendo. Claro que tendría que buscar a donde irse—o el descubriría que vivía en el hostal de la abuelita— y probablemente el la seguiría.

Entonces ella susurro un débil adiós y presurosa salio del local.

No corrió realmente, pero camino lo mas rápido que pudo sin que realmente diera la impresión de estar huyendo, aunque así era.

Cuando solo había avanzado una cuadra, sintió un mano reteniendola.

—Emma...

—¡No!—Ella vio la frustración en su rostro—¿Por que no pudiste dejarlo solo así?

—¿Como? Ignorando el hecho de que he soñado contigo desde hace mas de un mes, que me desvele pensando en ti y los sueños—.

Emma lo miro dolida, tal vez había sido un poco brusco.

—Killian, simplemente...—Emma dejo la frase a medias, porque la mano de el se poso sobre su mejilla y con la otra aparto un mechón de cabello que le entorpecía la vista a sus ojos avellanas.

Ella no se movió y contuvo la respiración por el contacto.

Sintió unos cálidos labios masculinos moviéndose sobre los de ella a la par que ella cerraba los ojos. La rubia poso las manos sobre el pecho de Killian tratando de apartarlo. Pero...

Emma sintió una extraña sensación invadiendo todo su cuerpo, mientras que Killian sintió una sensación de bienestar y se dedico a saborear los dulces labios de la rubia.

El beso fue intenso, ambos pudieron sentir la fusión de sus labios, como dejaban de ser un individuo para ser uno solo. Para Emma sentir el aliento cálido de el sobre su boca le nublaba el juicio, haciendo que se dejara llevar en su propia burbuja personal.

Se separaron—sin saber si pasaron minutos, horas o una eternidad—cuando finalmente sus pulmones reclamaron la falta de aire.

Emma entonces, susurro nuevamente un adiós y se fue, esta vez caminando normalmente, dejando atrás a un confundido pero feliz Killian.

**N/A: **¡Taran! Siento la demora, y siento que haya habido beso tan rápido. Pero quería comenzar rápidamente con el romance.

PD: Me da mucho pena que el fic no sea muy leído, pero lo seguiré. Besos y muchas gracias a:

Emanuele Kent por comentar, ponerme entre sus favoritas y seguir la historia.

Midori Rodgers por seguir la historia.

Locaxlaficcion por comentar y seguir la historia.

Crc VENUS por poner la historia entre sus favoritas.


	4. Declaración en el lugar menos romántico

**N/A: **La situación: Todo esto que pasa no cambia ciertas cosas, no están en Storybroke por una maldición ni nada por el estilo, Storybroke solo es un simple pueblo de Maine. Ademas, Emma tiene a Henry (Aquí Regina también lo adopto) y estuvo en la cárcel (aunque solo un año) , aunque Neal sigue desaparecido.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo)

Chicas... ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Te conozco, caminé contigo una vez en un sueño<strong>

**Te conozco, el brillo en sus ojos es tan familiar un brillo...**

**Pero si yo te conozco, sé lo que va a hacer**

**Tú me amas a la vez, como lo hiciste una vez sobre un sueño.**

**Once Upon A Dream- Lana del Rey**

_-CaptainSwan S2-_

Los días que siguieron, me dedique a evitar a Killian, ya que al parecer había descubierto donde vivía.

Me senté en una mesa cerca de la ventana en Granny's, aunque no sin antes asegurarse de que el no estaba allí. Sabia porque la seguía, pero igualmente seguía pensando que no había necesidad de que el la siguiera de vez en cuando.

—¿Sabes que no puedes esconderte de el toda tu vida, verdad, cielo?—Me pregunto Ruby. La mire con mala cara, lo sabia pero eso no significaba que quería admitirlo.

—Debo intentarlo.

—Vamos, te ha besado. ¡Gran cosa!—¡Dijo como si no fuera nada!

¡Me beso! Quiero decir, lo conocí hace dos días y de la nada me besa. Mi vida amorosa no es así, de hecho es pésima. Creo que con una sola mano podría contar con quienes he salido.

Repase mentalmente; Neal, Graham, August... Vaya, bueno, eso es todo, son solo tres.

Prácticamente nada. Ruby podía estar tranquila mis manos nos alcanzarían para contar con cuantos chicos había salido.

Se lo dije pero fue inútil, se limito a decir "tranquila, Emma" con una risilla.

Bueno, piensenslo: Hace meses que vengo soñando con un (guapo... ¡concéntrate, Emma!) desconocido que en realidad si conozco, pero en mis sueños porque en ellos somos pareja. Y un día el viene y dice que me conoce y que sueña lo mismo que yo, luego me invita a cenar y me sonó a cita y cuando quise huir me beso.

Si, no es "nada". Okay, tal vez sea un poquito dramática con esto pero no es normal, para mi y para nadie.

—¿Le haz dicho a tus padres?

—¿De los sueños? ¿Estas loca, Ruby?—Me mirarían raro, ellos siempre habían sido del tipo de padres que creen y te enseñan a creer en la magia ademas del que siempre te leen cuentos de princesas y reinas malvadas, pero incluso esto seria raro.

—No, de Killian_—_Dijo entre pequeñas risas.

—Oh, no, no y no. ¿Estas loca?—Para empezar Mary Margaret me bombearía de preguntas incomodas que no puedo ni quiero responder y David... bueno, trataría de matar a Killian con la mirada. Se lo comente y sus risas aumentaron.

A mi también me encantaría reírme si fuera ella quien se desvelara y la besara un desconocido.

—Emma—Di un respingo al oír esa voz. Su voz.

—¿Te asuste? Perdona, no fue mi intención—Me di la vuelta. Respiraba agitadamente, tenia el cabello despeinado y tenia en la mano un papel algo abollado.

—Killian, ¿por que viniste corriendo?—No contesto hasta que logro tranquilizar la respiración y abrió el papel.

—¡Emma tuve un sueño! Mira, lee. Lo anote por si lo olvidaba pero eso seria imposible—Se lo veía emocionado. Debía ser algo importante si había venido corriendo hasta aquí solo para contármelo. Finalmente me entrego el santo papel.

_Por favor dime que no ha soñado conmigo, por favor dime que no ha soñado conmigo, por favor dime que no ha soñado conmigo_

Antes de comenzar a leer me fije que aunque se notaba que estaba apurado su letra era bonita.

_Una voz femenina me llamaba, era tranquila y relajada. Estaba en una especie de prado, era de noche, las estrellas y la luna brillaban con mucha intensidad._

_Busque la voz hasta que la halle. Venia de una joven de ondulados cabellos rubios, a su alrededor había un destello dorado._

_—Killian, no te rindas._

_—¿Rendirme con que?—Ella sonrió._

_—Con ella. Y busca, pronto hallaras respuestas._

—¿De veras soñaste esto?—El asintió.

Con ella. ¿Seria "ella" yo?

—¿Crees que se refiere a... mi?—Esa simple pregunta me dio cierto temor.

—Si. Y deberíamos hacerle caso e investigar sobre los sueños, cree en mi. Tengo un presentimiento—Parecía realmente convencido.

Sinceramente de verdad quiero parar esto de los sueños. Claro que eso implicaría borrar de Killian de mi vida, pero ahora queria conocerlo mas.

—Claro deberíamos investigar, pero no quieres, ¿desayunar primero?

—Si, recién despierto y no desayune—Se sentó frente a mi. Ruby se acerco y me miro insinuante.

—¿Que les puedo ofrecer?—Su sonrisa se ensancho, posiblemente habría estado tratando de reprimirla.

—Yo quiero un chocolate caliente con canela—Ruby ni siquiera lo anoto, casi siempre que tenia oportunidad pedía lo mismo. Ruby miro a Killian.

—Lo mismo para mi—Killian le sonrió, casi me dio envidia.

_¡Concéntrate, Emma!_

—Emma.

—¿Si?

—Respecto al beso de...

—Killian, no quiero hablar de eso ahora—Le interrumpí. Espero que no se enoje, pero si lo había estado evitando era por ese beso y no porque estábamos jugando a las escondidas.

—Emma, tarde o temprano sucedería. Lo mio fue un acto de justicia: Te robe un beso porque tu llevabas meses robándome el sueño—Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Suspire internamente. Mierda.

—Killian...

—No, Emma. No mas excusas, no quiero tenerte en mi vida, si tu no quieres, pero me ganare tu corazón.

Okay. Tranquila, Emma. Respira, inhala, exhala.

¡Mi corazón no dejaba de latir así!

—¿Estas...

—¿Enamorado de ti? Si, cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría enamorado de ti—¡Maldita sea, Emma: Respira!

—No se que decir...—Sonrió.

—No tienes que decir nada. Solo déjame amarte—¡Basta, maldito tentador!

Killian era demasiado dulce, ¿y si solo era un truco para conquistarme?

Yo había salido con algunos chicos y todos habían terminado mal. Y yo había prometido no ilusionarme respecto al amor.

Si. En mi mente podía verme a mi misma arrodillada en una calle, agitando los puños y mirando al cielo.

_"¡¿Por que?! ¡¿Por que me tientas así?!" _Gritaría cual persona poco cuerda

Quiero decir, si no es para mi que el destino no lo ponga en mi camino.

Y Killian, estaba siendo demasiado directo, ¡solo lo conozco hace menos de una semana!

—¡Vamos! Ni siquiera puedes saber si lo tuyo es amor—Balbucee un poco.

—Y, mmm... ¿sabes que este no es el lugar mas romántico para declararte, cierto?—Agregue despues.

Estaba nerviosa, ¿que esperaban?

Dos tazas de chocolate caliente con canela aparecieron en la mesa, junto con un par de manos.

¡Ruby! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Lamento haber querido ahorcarte, te adoro, eres la mejor!

La discusión se acabo, Ruby ademas había traído unas medialunas que con solo verlas se me hicieron agua la boca. Tal vez, Killian noto mi cara de hambre (el olor me había abierto el apetito) porque no me hablo en todo el desayuno, aunque sentí que casi no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

¿Era posible que me saliera un agujero en la cara por tanto mirarme?

Supongo que lo sabre en cuanto me mire al espejo.

Después de terminar de desayunar nos pusimos a hacer planes y pronto Killian se empeño en que deberíamos ir a su casa. No tuve mas opción que resignarme y aceptar.

* * *

><p>Hola, espero que les guste el capitulo. Siento la tardanza con este, pero el próximo ya lo estoy escribiendo. Besos y tengo una PREGUNTA: ¿Adivinaron quien es la mujer del sueño de Killian?<p>

Comenten en reviews quien les parece, yo no la describí mucho porque si no adivinarían fácil y quiero que quede en misterio. PREGUNTA 2:

¿Quieren que haga outtakes de este fic? Pienso hacerlos, pero no se si les gustaría así que quiero saber su opinión.


	5. Ojos verdes

**N/A**: La situación: Todo esto que pasa no cambia ciertas cosas, no están en Storybroke por una maldición ni nada por el estilo, Storybroke solo es un simple pueblo de Maine. Ademas, Emma tiene a Henry (Aquí Regina también lo adopto) y estuvo en la cárcel (aunque solo un año) , aunque Neal sigue desaparecido.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo)

Chicas... ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Te conozco, caminé contigo una vez en un sueño<strong>

**Te conozco, el brillo en sus ojos es tan familiar un brillo...**

**Pero si yo te conozco, sé lo que va a hacer**

**Tú me amas a la vez, como lo hiciste una vez sobre un sueño.**

**Once Upon A Dream- Lana del Rey**

-CaptainSwan S2-

—Bueno, este es mi apartamento—Anuncio Killian al tiempo que abría la puerta y me dejaba pasar.

Observe todo a mi alrededor con suma atención, pero sin embargo no habían ninguna decoración por su parte, exceptuando por algunos cuadros con fotos de su familia.

Tome una foto, tuve que reprimir un sonrisa porque sentí su mirada sobre mi. En la fotografía se podía observar a Killian y a su hermano sonriendo frente a una torta. Los ojos de ambos eran del mismo mar azul pero no me daban la misma sensación de tranquilidad e intensidad que los de Killian.

Me senté en un sillón color beige y Killian se sentó junto a mi. Traía su computadora portátil (**N/A: **Creo que se escribe notebook, ni idea).

Su mano rozo accidentalmente la mía enviando pequeñas corrientes de electricidad a todo mi cuerpo. Negue con la cabeza, no quería que mi voz me delatara.

Dejo la computadora en la pequeña mesa frente al sillón. Me miro un minuto—que a mi me pareció una eternidad—antes de hablar.

Yo ya sabia acerca de que: El beso.

—Emma, por favor no lo puedes evadir—Sus ojos me miraban suplicantes, pero yo no podía reaccionar.

—Emma, no puedes corresponderme el mejor beso de mi vida y luego evadirme.

¿El mejor beso de su vida?

Le mire un largo instante y luego me decidí. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo atraje hacia mi.

Pose mis labios en los suyos, entrelazando nuestras lenguas, saboreando sus tentadores labios, que sabían mejor de lo que recordaba.

Pase mi mano a su cabeza y hundí mis dedos en sus cabellos. Nuestras bocas se encontraban en una lucha feroz por tener el control, sentí su mano acariciando mi cabello.

Me separe de el cuando necesite el dichoso oxigeno. Mantuve mi frente contra la suya.

Fue difícil—lo admito—porque el volvió a a buscar mis labios. Solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

—Eso fue...

—¿El nuevo mejor beso de tu vida?—Le interrumpí, el asintió.

—Créeme, no hay palabras para describirlo.

—¿Por que sera que siento un _dejavu_?—Le pregunte.

—Creo que tuvimos un sueño, parecido a esto.

—Si, lo recuerdo. Solo que fueron mas de un beso y tu estabas tocando la guitarra...—Killian se levanto repentinamente, desapareció en una habitación y volvió con una guitarra en la mano.

—¿De veras tocaras la guitarra como en aquel sueño?—Emití una pequeña risita.

—Emma, te robe un beso, me declare enamorado de ti en el lugar menos romántico y acabamos de besarnos. ¿Crees que no lo haré?

—Anda ya—Le tire una pequeña almohada pero la esquivo.

—De acuerdo, fingiré que tiraste esa almohada porque estas emocionada de que nuestro sueño se vaya a cumplir y no tienes flores—Me guiño un ojo. Me rei, era la primera vez que verdaderamente me sentía cómoda con el.

_Querida eres la roca _

_Sobre la cual estoy parado _

_Y vine aquí para hablar _

_Espero que entiendas _

_Los ojos verdes, sí el proyector, _

_brilla sobre ti _

_¿Y cómo podría, quien sea, rechazarte? _

_Llegué aquí con una carga _

_Y me siento mucho más ligero ahora que te conocí _

_Y nena deberías saber _

_Que nunca podría continuar sin ti _

_Ojos verdes _

_Querida tu eres el mar _

_Sobre el cuál yo floto _

_Y vine aquí a hablar _

_Creo que deberías saber _

_Los ojos verdes, _

_eres a quien quería encontrar _

_Y cualquiera que intente rechazarte, _

_debe estar loco _

_Porque yo llegué aquí con una carga _

_Y me siento mucho más ligero _

_desde que te conozco _

_Nena deberías saber _

_Que nunca podría continuar sin ti _

_Ojos verdes, ojos verdes _

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Querida eres la roca _

_Sobre la cual estoy parado_

Dejo la guitarra y se sentó nuevamente.

—¿Un beso?—Se acerco a mi hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron.

—¿Ojos verdes?—Pregunte curiosa.

—Si, me encantan tus ojos. Verdes.

—¿Un beso?—Volvió a insistir, subió y bajo sus cejas repetidamente.

_Maldita sea, ese gesto le hace tan guapo_

—Mmm... déjame pensarlo Ojos Azules—Le di un pico.

—¿Acabas de llamarme Ojos Azules?

—Si, me encantan tus ojos. Azules.

—¿Emma?

—¿Si?—Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos.

—¿Todo esto... significa que eres mi novia?

—De hecho, no me lo pediste. Pero si.

—Creí que mis besos resumían todo. ¿Puedo seguir intentando?—Me hizo puchero, se veía adorable.

Le volví a besar, este beso fue un poco mas... furtivo.

Y, bueno, estaba en eso de besarle cuando sonó mi teléfono.

_¡No ahora!_

—¿Hola?

—¿Mama? Regina quería saber si podría dejarme en casa hoy, estará ocupada.

—Claro, por supuesto. Te veo en casa en diez minutos.

—¿No estas ahí?

—No, estoy en casa de un _amigo_. Adiós, te veo allí.

—Adiós, mama. Por cierto, los abuelos estaban preguntando por ti, hace mucho que no te ven. Adiós—Colgó antes de que pudiera contestarle.

—¿Amigo?—Killian se veía algo molesto, me dio besos en el cuello.

Okay, lo admito, eso me distrae.

—No creo que decirle a mi hijo por teléfono que tengo novio hace cinco minutos sea lo mejor.

—Buen punto.—Siguió con los besos—¿Tienes que irte, amor?

—Si, Regina estará ocupada y no puedo dejar solo a Henry.

Otro beso, y otro. Y otro. Dios si sigue así me dará un ataque al corazón.

_Respira, Emma. Respira_

—Pero recién estamos juntos—Protesto.

—Acompáñame.

—¿A conocerlo?—Se ve que le tomo por sorpresa mi petición, aunque creo que entendió mal.

—No, solo acompáñame... y luego vienes de vuelta a tu casa... y eso. ¿Entendiste?

—Mmm... eso creo—No, creo que le hice un lió.

—¿Me llamaste amor?—Su rostro mostró confusión.

—¿No te gusta?—Sonreí.

—Suena maravilloso.

Salimos a la calle y antes de empezar a caminar le bese con todas las ganas.

—No me quejo, pero... ¿por que?

—Porque si Henry llega primero que nosotros, seria incomodo besarte sabiendo que podría mirarnos.

—Así que, ¿besos para el camino, eh?—Sonríe y arquea una ceja con diversión.

Asentí y le devolví la sonrisa. Me ofrece la mano y no dudo en entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Estaba feliz, no podía negarlo. Tal vez porque era el tipo de felicidad que no sentía en mucho tiempo, cuando era una joven que creía vivir una vida feliz con el—que creía en ese entonces—amor de mi vida.

Había sido feliz, si. Sin embargo esa felicidad se había evaporado rápidamente igual que mis esperanzas en el amor.

Pero esta vez estaba decidida a no darle la espalda a la posibilidad de ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Hola, por favor, cometen. No crean que por haber subido dos capis seguidos significa no tengan que opinar.<p>

La cancion que puse es Green Eyes (yo la puse en español, pero es en ingles) de Coldplay y en mi opinión me recuerda un poco a CaptainSwan.** N/A:** Siento la confusion, estaba algo distraida cuando lo escribi, la banda en realidad es Coldplay. Sorry, chicas.

**POR FAVOR DEJA UN COMENTARIO. TU OPINIÓN IMPORTA, MUCHAS GRACIAS. **


	6. CAPITULO EXTRA: Avances de la mision 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Gracias a todas por los comentarios, me ayudan enormemente a no dejar de escribir.

PD: Este capitulo será súper corto, ya que es un extra (es como un outtake pero los subiré aquí con el nombre de extras).

* * *

><p><span>CAPITULO EXTRA: AVANCES DE LA MISION 1<span>

—Siento la tardanza.

—No es tarde aun, ¿Cómo va tu misión? —Pregunto la mujer de cabellos marrones.

—Muy bien—Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa la rubia—Al principio tuve que inducir los sueños yo misma, aunque después de tres sueños cada uno inducia su propio sueño, aunque yo siempre cuidaba que fueran los mismos.

—Interesante, continúa.

—Y como te decía, se han besado.

—¿Y…?

—Ese fue mi segundo propósito.

—¿Cuál fue el primero?

—Bueno, quería que se conocieran. Fue difícil que ambos aceptaran lo que les sucedía pero ahora tratan el tema con un poco mas de normalidad.

—Así que tu misión va bien. Excelente, recuerda que no debes interferir drásticamente en su vida, salvo en los sueños.

—Si.

—Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez. Seria trágico que fallaras de nuevo, te hemos dado la oportunidad se seguir adelante con ellos, aprovéchalo.

—Lo hare—Dijo la rubia con convicción.

— Si fallas esta vez, se te dará un plazo limite de tiempo la próxima.

—Buena suerte.

—Gracias—Asintió y salió sonriendo.

Esta vez lo lograría, muy profundo en su corazón sabia que lo haría. Tenia esperanza.


	7. La prueba de la teoria

**N/A**: La situación: Todo esto que pasa no cambia ciertas cosas, no están en Storybroke por una maldición ni nada por el estilo, Storybroke solo es un simple pueblo de Maine. Ademas, Emma tiene a Henry (Aquí Regina también lo adopto) y estuvo en la cárcel (aunque solo un año) , aunque Neal sigue desaparecido.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Ya quisiera yo)

Chicas... ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Te conozco, caminé contigo una vez en un sueño<strong>

**Te conozco, el brillo en sus ojos es tan familiar un brillo...**

**Pero si yo te conozco, sé lo que va a hacer**

**Tú me amas a la vez, como lo hiciste una vez sobre un sueño.**

**Once Upon A Dream- Lana del Rey.**

* * *

><p>—¿Quien es el?—Pregunto Henry curioso ni bien entre. Solo lo había besado en la mejilla, pero para mi mala suerte Henry era demasiado perceptivo.<p>

—Es un amigo...

—Mama, ya se que sales con el—Esperen, ¡ni siquiera le había dicho nada!

—¿Te molesta?—No es que mi decisión de salir con Killian fuera a cambiar, pero quería estar segura respecto a lo que opinaba Henry. Ademas todavía faltaban mis padres, oh eso era algo a lo que verdaderamente no quería enfrentarme.

—Para nada, ¿es algo serio?—No lo decía en tono "aun no me agrada ni lo conozco, así que cuéntame todo" lo decía con verdadera curiosidad. Negue.

—No lo se, me lo pidió hoy—Respondí.

—Oh, bueno. Supongo que esta bien, si eres feliz—Le atraje hacia mi y lo estruje en un abrazo.

—Gracias.

El resto del día me lo pase con mis padres, hace mucho que no compartíamos un rato juntos. Henry no le comento nada acerca de Killian a mi padres, el entendió que debía decírselo yo cuando fuera oportuno.

Antes veía a David todos los días en el trabajo y ocasionalmente a Mary Margaret, pero luego de que empece a tener los sueños con Killian me notaban distraída y algo distante así que me insistieron que me tomara un tiempo y volviera cuando quisiera.

Intente negarme pero me insistieron mucho apuntando que casi nunca hay mucho trabajo.

* * *

><p>—<em>Emma<em>_—__Una femenina voz alegre me llamaba._

_Me encontré frente a una mujer rubia de cabello ondulado, atado en un prolijo moño. Algunos mechones de su cabello quedaban sueltos._

—_Emma, buen trabajo._

—_¿Con que?__—__Esbozo una sonrisa._

—_Con el, lograste darle una oportunidad. Ambas sabemos que podría haberte costado hacerlo, pero ambos actúan como si se conocieran. _

—_Lo se, de verdad creo conocerle._

—_Emma, investiga. Podrías encontrar respuestas, y no te rindas fácilmente..._

Me desperté con la respiración agitada y mi corazón martilleando tan fuerte que creí que saldría de mi pecho.

Debía contárselo a Killian, aunque me de algo de vergüenza. Sin embargo prometimos contarnos todos los sueños que tengamos y debo cumplir con mi palabra.

No tengo demasiadas ganas de caminar y aun sigo con sueño, debido que me dormí a las dos de la madrugada pensando en Killian.

Escuche mi celular, tenia un mensaje.

Era de Killian: _Buenos días, princesa._

_Hola, capitán. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Necesito contarte algo. _

_Por supuesto, te espero aquí._

No le conteste.

—¿Te importaría quedarte con los abuelos hoy?—Henry negó con la cabeza.

_Gracias, gracias, gracias_

Cuando llegue a casa de Killian me recibió con un beso y un "Buenos días, princesa".

—Te hice cocoa con canela.

—Gracias—Nos sentamos y empezamos a desayunar.

—¿Que querías contarme?—Pregunto.

—Tuve un sueño, creo que era la misma mujer con la que soñaste.

—¿Hablaron? ¿Que dijeron?

—Dijimos y cito: _"Emma, buen trabajo"._

—_¿Con que?_

—_Con el, lograste darle una oportunidad. Ambas sabemos que podría haberte costado hacerlo, pero ambos actuar como si se conocieran. _

—_Lo se, de verdad creo conocerle._

—_Emma, investiga. Podrías encontrar respuestas, y no te rindas fácilmente..._

—Luego, me desperté—Agregue. Se quedo pensativo y luego juro que su rostro cambio en un segundo. Me observo con curiosidad y... ¿decepción?

—¿Por que dijo que te costaría darme una oportunidad? ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti, cierto?—Pude notar cierto dejo de enojo en su voz. Negue con la cabeza repetidamente.

Tome su rostro entre mi manos y le obligue a mirarme.

—¿De que hablas? Eres lo bastante bueno para mi. Solo es que...—Deje de hablar e inspire hondo—te lo resumiré todo: Tenia dieciocho años y me enamore, quede embarazada y un día robamos una tienda. Nos descubrieron y la policía me arresto, sin embargo el desapareció. Tuve que dar a Henry en adopción.

Su rostro se relajo aunque sus ojos mostraban culpabilidad.

—Emma, yo... lo siento tanto... no tenia idea—Me encoji de hombros restandole importancia.

—Esta bien, no es tu culpa que haya desconfiado de cualquier persona en mi vida después de eso. Sobre todo hombres.

—¿Quieres que nos concentremos en investigar?—Me propuso.

—Porque el día que viniste aquí por primera vez descubrimos _otras cosas_—Agrego con una sonrisita traviesa.

—¿Si?—Dije en tono seductor y me acerque mas a su rostro haciendo que nuestros labios se rozaban cuando hablábamos—¿Que descubrimos?

—Bueno, descubrimos que creo que tus besos son adictivos y que podríamos pasarnos horas y horas besándonos pero nunca nos cansaríamos.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Bueno, yo si que me cansaría de tanto besarte—Dije para provocarlo, soltó una risita.

—¿Si? Bueno, yo sostengo mi teoría.

—Pruebalo—Le rete y el acepto. Unió nuestros labios en un ferviente beso, nuestras bocas parecían tener vida propia batallando por tener el control, saboreando el sabor del otro.

—Creo que después de todo tenias razón.

—Te lo dije—Murmuro complacido.

Oh, ese tono de voz tan suave y calmado, me encanta.

—¿Le gustaría otra prueba, señorita Swan?—Afirme, divertida.

—Me encantaría, Jones.

* * *

><p>¡Taran! ¿Demasiado cursi? Espero que les guste ;)<p> 


End file.
